The Fallen Angel
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Terpikat dengan seorang kriminal memang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Shikamaru sebelumnya. Namun, bayangan Temari, si cantik pembunuh berantai, terus menghantui hidupnya. Bahkan hingga wanita itu mendekam di penjara, hubungan aneh diantara keduanya pun terus terjalin. AU. Don't like don't read. Enjoy reading :) #ShikaTemaChallenge #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #BrokenLove


**_The Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Summary :_** Terpikat dengan seorang kriminal memang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Shikamaru sebelumnya. Namun, bayangan Temari, si cantik pembunuh berantai, terus menghantui hidupnya. Bahkan hingga wanita itu mendekam di penjara, hubungan aneh diantara keduanya pun terus terjalin. AU. Don't like don't read. Enjoy reading :) #ShikaTemaChallenge #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #BrokenLove

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** OOC, Alur cepet, AU (saya menggambarkan Konoha seperti USA dengan sistem negara bagian), Mature content **but not contain** sexual content karna gak bisa bikin adegan seperti itu. Hehehe. SKS jadi banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Enjoy reading :)

*Multiple Personality Disorder : penderita penyakit mental kepribadian ganda (alter ego)

* * *

Shikamaru melihat arlojinya sekilas. Seperti perkiraannya, dia sudah tiba di penjara federal pukul sepuluh tepat. Perjalanan ke penjara federal hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu jam bila menggunakan taksi. Taksi yang ditumpanginya pagi itu, buru-buru melesat pergi sesaat setelah Shikamaru membayar tagihannya.

 _Merepotkan_. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok _menthol_ , lantas menariknya sebatang dan menyalakannya. Shikamaru menghisapnya beberapa kali seraya menatap gerbang besar didepannya. Tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya waspada.

Penjara federal merupakan penjara dengan tingkat keamanan yang paling tinggi. Bisa dikatakan, hanya para kriminal kelas atas yang sanggup 'memesan' tempat di hotel prodeo itu, seperti pembunuh berantai, teroris, pengedar narkoba dan pelaku kejahatan yang memiliki kelainan mental seperti psikopat dan _multiple personality disorder_. Meski begitu, mereka hanya dihukum seumur hidup. Tidak ada vonis hukuman mati di Konoha.

Hotel prodeo itu dibangun sedemikian rupa untuk 'menyambut' para tamunya. Konstruksi bangunan yang hampir seluruhnya berlapis baja dan memiliki kawat duri bertegangan tinggi, mampu meminimalisir niat para tahanan untuk membobol dinding penjara. Sel-sel tahanan pun dibangun cukup sempit, yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu orang, dengan pintu besi otomatis yang memiliki ketebalan dua belas mili yang membuat ruangan sel kedap suara.

Para sipir melayani siapapun yang datang dan tinggal dengan tampang sangar dan tidak bersahabat. Kemudian peraturan yang hanya membolehkan para tahanan merasakan sinar matahari selama dua jam di pagi hari serta tidak diperkenankan mendapat kunjungan dari keluarga maupun orang terdekat, makin meningkatkan citra sadis penjara federal di mata masyarakat.

Ada setengah lusin penjaga dengan seragam khusus berwarna biru, dilengkapi rompi anti peluru berwarna hitam, menenteng senjata laras panjang, tampak mondar-mandir di depan gerbang. Tampang mereka lumayan menyeramkan. Rata-rata dari mereka pun bertubuh kekar layaknya pegulat dengan tonjolan-tonjolan otot yang kentara pada seragam yang mereka kenakan. Mereka bertugas mengawasi keadaan di luar penjara dan mengecek siapapun yang keluar masuk penjara.

Shikamaru menghampiri pos penjaga dan memperlihatkan lencananya. Tidak ada sapaan ramah meski Shikamaru adalah aparat penegak hukum. Sipir yang bertugas didalam pos malah mengerutkan keningnya memperhatikan tampang Shikamaru yang sedikit kumal dengan rokok tersemat dimulutnya, rambut yang diikat asal-asalan dan pakaian yang tampak kusut karena bekas kerutan disana-sini. Sang petugas mendekatkan lencana Shikamaru ke sebuah alat pendetektor, lalu sinar merah yang keluar dari alat itu menyisir seluruh bagian lencana.

"Nara Shikamaru. Kepala Detektif Kepolisian Pusat. Status Aktif. Ijin diberikan" Shikamaru menyeringai kepada petugas itu ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari komputer si petugas. _Cih! Padahal aku sudah sering datang. Tapi mereka masih saja bersikap tidak ramah. Merepotkan!_

Ini kali keempatnya Shikamaru mengunjungi penjara federal dan selalu disambut dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh kecurigaan. Tapi Shikamaru tak ambil pusing. Sama seperti dirinya, para sipir ini pun hanya menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik. Mungkin bertampang sangar dan bersikap tak ramah termasuk dalam peraturan yang harus ditaati di penjara ini.

 **xoxoxo**

Setelah melewati proses pemeriksaan yang memakan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit, akhirnya Shikamaru diantarkan ke ruangan khusus yang disediakan untuk sesi introgasi aparat penegak hukum dengan terdakwa. Ruangan berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu memiliki dinding beton yang kokoh dan kedap suara. Hanya ada satu meja _stainless steel_ berukuran persegi yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan dua kursi besi di kedua sisinya, saling berhadapan.

Sebuah cermin besar terpasang disalah satu sisi dinding ruangan, menutupi hampir setengah permukaan dinding. Dibalik cermin itu adalah ruang kendali. Setiap percakapan dan tindakan siapapun yang berada di ruang introgasi selalu diawasi oleh petugas di ruang kendali. Kursi tahanan yang diletakkan membelakangi cermin itu pun didesain agar bisa dialiri arus listrik dari ruang kendali. Dilengkapi pula alat pemadam api dan alat penyemprot gas air mata yang terpasang dilangit-langit.

Shikamaru menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam tahanan berwarna jingga masuk kedalam ruangan dengan langkah kaki bak super model. Tidak ada keraguan, penyesalan atau rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Wanita itu malah melempar senyum menggoda kearah sang detektif sebelum duduk didepannya. Anggun dan cantik seperti biasanya.

"Letakkan tanganmu diatas meja, Temari" suara seorang pria terdengar melalui mikrofon yang tersembunyi entah dimana, menyuruh sang tahanan wanita meletakkan tangannya yang terborgol diatas meja untuk menghindarkan Temari seandainya wanita mencoba membuka borgol dengan pin atau semacamnya. Temari merupakan tahanan kelas S atau bisa dibilang dia termasuk tahanan yang paling berbahaya. Temari terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum menuruti perintah pria itu. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada sang detektif.

"Kenapa baru mengunjungiku sekarang sih? Memangnya kau tidak kangen padaku?" Temari menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya. Memasang ekspresi kesal pada laki-laki didepannya. Tentu saja itu hanya akting. Temari pandai berakting meski dia bukanlah aktris. Kemampuannya berakting merupakan salah satu modal utamanya sebagai pembunuh berantai selain tentu saja otak yang cerdas dan wajah yang rupawan.

"Maaf deh. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk" Shikamaru menjawab dengan sopan meskipun ia tahu kalau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu didepan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tapi baginya, Temari berbeda dari semua penjahat yang pernah berurusan dengannya. Temari memiliki tempat spesial di hati sang detektif. Kalau tidak, untuk apa Shikamaru rela jauh-jauh ke penjara federal yang letaknya bermil-mil dari pusat kota hanya untuk menemui wanita itu.

"Tak perlu meladeni keinginan wanita itu, Shikamaru. Itu malah akan membuatmu semakin terikat dengannya" ujar Chouji, rekan sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya saat menjemputnya di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. _Seandainya melupakan Temari itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, sudah kulakukan dari dulu deh_ , Shikamaru membatin.

Selama lima tahun, Shikamaru dan rekan-rekannya yang termasuk dalam Tim Asuma, melakukan pengejaran terhadap pembunuh berantai yang mereka beri nama _The Fallen Angel_ karena pembunuh itu selalu meletakkan boneka malaikat yang terbuat dari keramik berukuran kecil yang satu sayapnya sengaja dipatahkan di atas tubuh para korbannya yang telah lebih dulu dimutilasi.

Lebih dari dua puluh kasus pembunuhan telah dilakukan oleh Temari alias _The Fallen_ _Angel_ di berbagai wilayah di Konoha dan sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya wanita itu berhasil dibekuk oleh Shikamaru dan timnya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya 'dibekuk' karena Temari akhirnya malah menyerahkan diri kepada polisi setelah melihat Shikamaru terkapar hampir mati.

"Berhentilah meminum obat-obat itu. Hatimu bisa rusak kalau kau terus meminumnya" Temari tak peduli kalau Shikamaru hanya menganggapnya berakting, tapi wanita itu benar-benar cemas dengan kesehatan sang detektif. Dia mengakui kalau dirinya terlalu asyik menyiksa Shikamaru sampai tidak menyadari kalau pria itu hampir saja tewas karena terlalu banyak menengguk cairan pembersih lantai.

"Hatiku memang sudah hancur dari dulu, Temari" Shikamaru menjawab lirih, tangan kanannya menekan dada kirinya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak merokok. Tapi sakitnya itu tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan saat Temari mematahkan beberapa ruas tulang rusuknya.

"Oh Ayolah! Jangan cengeng seperti itu, Shikamaru. Anggap saja itu tanda cinta dariku. Sekaligus untuk selalu mengingatkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku" Temari mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, meraih tangan pria itu yang terlihat mulai gemetaran akibat reaksi obat penghilang rasa sakit yang ia minum tadi pagi.

Shikamaru ingin menatap manik _emerald_ sang wanita, menunjukkan betapa ia merindukan melihat mata hijau nan menawan itu. Namun, pandangannya malah membeku diantara belahan dada Temari yang terlihat jelas didepannya, menghentakkan ingatannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika wanita cantik itu menyanderanya.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Shikamaru mendengar derap langkah pelan menuju kearahnya. Dengan masih dilanda sakit kepala yang teramat sangat, sang detektif mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

"Halo Sayang" Shikamaru bisa mencium aroma parfum semerbak dari tubuh sang empunya suara. Pria sederhana sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkan jenis-jenis aroma parfum. Shikamaru hanya bisa memastikan kalau aroma parfum wanita itu malah membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah buruk.

Pria itu mengerang pelan, merasakan tenggorokannya yang seperti terbakar saat ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau dirinya terikat diatas sebuah tempat tidur beroda yang biasa digunakan untuk pasien rumah sakit jiwa, lengkap dengan tali dan pengaitnya.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Shikamaru menggeliat-liatkan tubuhnya agar ikatannya melonggar. Dia menatap marah sang wanita yang terkekeh geli mengejeknya. _Percuma_. Temari telah mengekang pria itu dengan sangat kuat. Shikamaru tidak akan mungkin bisa melepaskan diri. Benar saja, atas usahanya yang sia-sia itu, Shikamaru malah hanya meninggalkan luka kemerahan di tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" mengucapkan satu kalimat saja rasanya bagai menelan arang panas. Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. _Aku harus tenang. Fokus, Shika! Kau harus fokus! Jangan biarkan dia mengalahkanmu!_ Shikamaru mulai mengatur napasnya, membuka matanya lebih lebar, menatap wanita cantik didepannya, berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Umm, tidak ada. Aku hanya meminumkanmu cairan karbol dan menyuntikkan beberapa obat kedalam tubuhmu." Temari menjawab enteng seolah Shikamaru hanya menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya saat kencan tadi seraya melemparkan senyum polosnya. _APAAA? Karbol? Dia memaksaku meminum cairan pembersih lantai? Wanita ini gila!_

Jemari lentik Temari menelusuri dada bidang sang detektif, mengagumi setiap ototnya.

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Shikamaru, menciuminya dengan lembut, berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu yang masih tak beraturan, kemudian bergerak ke lehernya dan menisiki rahang kekar Shikamaru dengan bibir lembutnya dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan posesif.

Erangan kenikmatan tercekat di tenggorokan Shikamaru ketika merasakan payudara sang wanita menekan dadanya dengan kuat yang menandakan makin dalamnya ciuman Temari. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawah Shikamaru pelan, meminta akses kedalam mulut sang detektif yang awalnya ia tolak namun akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah oleh hasratnya sendiri.

Pria itu bisa merasakan pangkal pahanya mengeras ketika lidah mereka bertemu, mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. _Aku tak ingin dikalahkan olehnya lagi!_ Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Kilasan-kilasan pertemuannya dengan Temari kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

 **xoxoxo**

Saat itu ia tengah berada di bar kecil di pinggiran kota. Menyendiri seperti biasanya. Dia selalu melakukan hal itu kalau pikirannya sedang kacau, menjauh sejenak dari orang-orang terdekatnya, melampiaskan penat yang menyiksanya dengan minum sake atau merokok semalam suntuk. _Siapa yang peduli dengan gaya hidup sehat kalau nyawamu selalu terancam setiap saat?!_

Kasus _The Fallen Angel_ ini telah menguras waktu, tenaga dan pikirannya. Membuatnya lupa dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang telah memberikan perhatian padanya. Orangtuanya dan juga Kapten Asuma telah menyarankannya untuk mengambil cuti sejenak dari kasus tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa cuti kalau pembunuh ini masih saja meneror kita dengan paket potongan tubuh manusia yang tersebar dimana-mana?!" itulah alasan klasik yang selalu dilontarkan sang detektif. Shikamaru jadi terdengar sangat depresi kalau mengatakan hal itu meski sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang santai.

Dia tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan seperti kerja lembur untuk menulis laporan atau berlama-lama mengamati hasil kerja tim forensik yang sarat dengan istilah-istilah sulit yang tak ia pahami. Otak jeniusnya dirancang untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan dan sifat kepemimpinan alamiahnya mampu menggerakkan orang lain untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Sebagai kepala detektif kepolisian pusat, Shikamaru mempunyai banyak anggota tim yang kompeten di bidangnya masing-masing dan sangat loyal padanya. Tidak ada kasus pembunuhan yang tak bisa diungkap oleh timnya. Biasanya dia hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari atau paling lama tidak sampai enam bulan untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

Tapi kasus kali ini berbeda. Dia bahkan belum menemui titik terang tentang siapa otak dibalik kasus _The Fallen Angel_ setelah hampir lima tahun menanganinya. _Apakah pembunuh ini bekerja sendiri atau secara berkelompok? Siapapun dia atau mereka pastinya memiliki kejeniusan yang tak bisa diremehkan._

 _Tak hanya itu, kemampuannya dalam bidang kedokteran pun perlu diperhitungkan mengingat betapa rapinya setiap luka sayatan pada tubuh korban._ Pikirannya kembali terusik dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang muncul yang berhubungan dengan kasus itu. _Mungkinkah aku melewatkan sesuatu?_

"Berkenan mentraktirku minum?" suara merdu nan syahdu membuyarkan pikirannya. Shikamaru menoleh sekilas, baru menyadari kalau seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ sudah duduk disebelahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama yang terbersit di benak Shikamaru tentang wanita disampingnya. Bibir merah muda yang begitu menggoda serta mata _emerald_ yang menyorot tajam namun tetap menawan. _Siapa wanita mempesona ini?_

Keduanya pun langsung terlibat obrolan singkat. Biasanya Shikamaru tak mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Namun wanita ini mampu meluluhkannya. Setiap topik pembicaraan Shikamaru ditimpali dengan cerdas namun dengan gaya yang menyenangkan, tidak menggurui dan tidak menyudutkan. Seperti tipikal seseorang yang mendalami ilmu psikologi. _Wanita ini memang mengaku sebagai psikolog sih_.

Malam semakin larut dan keduanya pun semakin menikmati obrolan mereka. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang pesona wanita misterius bernama Temari itu terlalu sulit ditolak oleh hasrat kejantanan Shikamaru.

Menit berikutnya, Shikamaru mencium wanita itu. Temari terkesiap awalnya namun menit berikutnya mereka sudah kembali berciuman dengan penuh gairah dibelakang bar. Menit berikutnya lagi, mereka berciuman di mobil Shikamaru. Wanita itu berbisik pelan dan bagai dimantrai, Shikamaru menuruti permintaan Temari dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah wanita itu.

 **xoxoxo**

Entah berapa lama Shikamaru berada di kamar Temari. Dia yakin wanita itu telah membiusnya dan seperti katanya tadi, meminumkannya cairan karbol dan menyanderanya. Shikamaru berpikir keras, berusaha menghubungkan ingatan-ingatannya yang masih amburadul seperti puzzle. _Pasti ada orang lain yang membantu Temari! Dia tidak mungkin sanggup memindahkan tubuhku dari kamarnya ke ruangan ini sendirian!_ Temari tidak bekerja sendirian, satu fakta ia camkan baik-baik dibenaknya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai rileks" desisnya lalu mencium kening Shikamaru. Temari lantas mengambil palu dan pasak kecil dari meja beroda yang dipenuhi seperangkat alat-alat kedokteran seperti jarum suntik dan pisau bedah, tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya kembali menyusuri dada pria itu dan berhenti di beberapa tulang rusuk yang terlihat menonjol, menekannya agak kuat kemudian dan,

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Temari mematahkan satu tulang rusuk pria itu tanpa peringatan. Kemudian mengulangi perbuatannya hingga empat kali. Shikamaru menatap wanita cantik itu, mencoba tak menangis meski dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya.

 _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?_ Temari hanya menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, tak ada rasa iba di wajahnya atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Shikamaru.

"Nyalakan lampu" lampu-lampu di ruangan itu langsung menyala ketika Temari mengatakan itu. Akhirnya Shikamaru bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat penyanderaannya.

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang cukup besar dengan penerangan lampu neon seperti di rumah sakit. Seluruh dinding dan lantainya dilapisi plastik. _Kenapa dia harus repot-repot melapisinya dengan plastik?_ Untuk menghapus noda cipratan darah. Shikamaru bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. _Wanita ini pintar!_

Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau tidak hanya dia dan Temari yang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang pria terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur yang sama sepertinya, sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya berada, tapi pria itu tidak diikat dan semua pakaiannya telah dilucuti. _Mungkinkah pria itu sudah mati?_

"Aku ingin kau menyaksikan semua ritual yang harus kulakukan sehingga menghasilkan sebuah karya _masterpiece_ yang sangat apik atau biasa kau sebut dengan paket potongan tubuh. Cih! Selera seni petugas kepolisian memang payah." Temari berkata dengan lantang.

"K-ka-kau siapa?"

"Aku? Ahh~ bagaimana yaa kalian menyebutnya… ah! _I am The Fallen Angel"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Hahahaha. _Look at yourself_ , Shika!" tawa sang wanita menggema di ruangan kedap suara itu. Temari tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi _hopeless_ yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru. Namun, karena hal itulah dia mencintai pria itu. _Hopeless_.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika pria itu sedang merana sendirian karena menemukan jalan buntu tentang kasus _The Fallen Angel_. Lalu Temari sengaja mendekatinya, merayunya kemudian menyandera pria itu.

 _"_ _Temari, please.."_ Temari akan tetap mengingat desahan Shikamaru ketika pria itu memohon padanya untuk merasakan puncak kenikmatan, membebaskannya dari stress yang menghantamnya bak amukan deburan ombak.

 _"_ _Temari, please…"_ juga ketika pekikan tertahan Shikamaru yang memohon padanya untuk berhenti mencekokinya dengan cairan karbol.

 _"_ _Temari, please…"_ bahkan ketika lenguhan derit gigi Shikamaru yang memohon padanya untuk menyuntiknya dengan obat penghilang rasa sakit.

Setiap lirih permohonan Nara Shikamaru adalah simfoni paling indah yang memenuhi sanubari sang pembunuh cantik. Betapa ia selalu merindukan pria itu, suaranya, sentuhannya, ciumannya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai Shikamaru.

Ketika tubuh pria itu tak bergeming dan detak jantungnya semakin lemah, Temari berulang kali memberikan napas buatan, hampir frustasi karena tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Shikamaru.

Tanpa disadarinya, lelehan airmata sudah membasahi wajahnya, tangannya gemetar, Temari yang biasanya selalu tenang dan terkendali seketika berubah panik dan ketakutan melihat Shikamaru tidak bergerak dihadapannya.

Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk ketika setitik harapan terbit dihatinya. _Ya! Aku masih punya kesempatan! Aku harus menyelamatkannya! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya! Aku tidak ingin dia mati!_ Temari langsung berlari meraih teleponnya dan menghubungi 911.

Dia berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Shikamaru, pria yang memburunya selama lima tahun namun telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Shikamaru meski harus dibayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Amegakure" Temari akhirnya menyebutkan nama suatu daerah di luar negara bagian Konoha ketika waktu kunjungan tersisa sepuluh menit. Penjara ini memang tak membolehkan kunjungan pihak luar kecuali untuk urusan tertentu seperti Shikamaru. _Tapi tetap saja! Masa cuma dikasih jatah setengah jam?!_ Lain kali Shikamaru akan mengajukan protes pada atasannya.

"Si tua bangka Danzo menyekap tiga anak di Amegakure. Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan. Dia sudah membunuh Yahiko, sementara dua lainnya berhasil selamat kemudian aku titipkan ke sebuah panti asuhan karena mereka tak punya keluarga" lanjutnya. Shikamaru menyimak setiap perkataan Temari dengan baik.

"Apa nama panti asuhannya?" dia menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar Temari membawa anak-anak yang selamat ke panti asuhan.

"Akatsuki" setelah mengatakan itu Temari beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Namun Shikamaru lantas bangkit dan menarik lengan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya lembut. Keduanya tersenyum dan saling bertatapan cukup lama dalam keheningan hingga seorang sipir penjara membuka pintu dan menyuruh Temari keluar.

 **xoxoxo**

Shikamaru terlihat berseri-seri sepulangnya dari penjara. Dia memang seperti itu setiap kali habis menemui Temari. Dia selalu merindukan wanita itu. Senyumannya, tatapan matanya, sentuhannya, suaranya, semuanya, semua hal dalam diri Temari.

Bagaimana sebuah pertemuan singkat di bar kecil telah mengubah hidupnya. Bagaimana takdir telah mempertemukan cinta dan ajalnya yang berjarak begitu tipis. Dia hampir mati ditangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Namun, wanita itu malah menyelamatkan hidupnya, meskipun harus menggadaikan kebebasannya seumur hidup. Bukankah itu sungguh menggelikan?!

Tidak salah rasanya Shikamaru menyebut Temari sebagai _The Fallen Angel_. _She's an angel after all. She's their angel. She's my angel_. Malaikat yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Temari sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dia sangat menyayangi mereka layaknya seorang ibu, sehingga tak bisa tinggal diam melihat orang dewasa yang memperlakukan anak kecil dengan semena-mena.

Temari lantas memilih bertindak sebagai hakim jalanan. Dia mengadili semua pemerkosa anak, penyiksa anak dan siapapun yang mengeksploitasi anak-anak demi mendapatkan keuntungan pribadi tanpa ampun.

Timnya telah menyelidiki semua korban dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan Temari. Diluar dugaan, mereka semua mempunyai satu kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama monster tak berperikemanusiaan yang tega menyakiti bahkan membunuh anak-anak.

Sebagian dari mereka kebal hukum karena jabatan tinggi atau kekuasaan politik tapi itu tak lantas membuat mereka kebal dari 'hukum' sang malaikat.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Huaaaaaa... Kenapa saya malah membuat fic semacam ini untuk pairing terfavorit saya?! /dikagemane/ Maafkan saya, Jiro-san dan Yusvira-san, sepertinya ego sadis saya sedang mendominasi *peluk shino* tapi semoga dapet feel "broken love"nya :)

Terinspirasi dari novel Heartsick dan serial novel Dexter :)

Apapun alasannya, menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan sengaja adalah perbuatan dosa. Agama dan keyakinan manapun tidak akan mentolerir perbuatan bejat itu. Hidup dan mati seseorang sepenuhnya adalah hak Sang Maha Pencipta. Mohon jangan ditiru yaa :)

Sesungguhnya saya gak bisa bikin cerita romance, maaf kalo kurang greget dan datar. Masih harus giat belajar. Mohon bimbingannya :D

Dan saya selalu gak pede bikin fic dari pairing-pairing favorit (ini yang pertama kali malah. tapi jadi aneh gini) Lebih suka baca karya orang lain karna lebih seru, jadi tinggal di-favorite deh biar bisa dibaca ulang :D Hehehe

But feel free to critic and review fic yang seadanya ini yaa minna-san. Thanks :)


End file.
